dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Skeunk's Hideout
is a dungeon. Location is found at (-20,10) in Agony V'Helley. Access Access requires giving a Skeunk's Hideout Key to Kakolak, which is not consumed. The Hideout is an odd dungeon. It's made up of three main parts the "Proper Dungeon Rooms", "Sadidette's Rooms" and "Skeunk's Room". You must pass through each part in order to get to the next. Proper Dungeon Rooms ; Mobs may vary. Challenging to scout maps is(?) possible. Room 1 * 0~3 Bloody Koalaks * 0~4 Pippin Koalaks * 0~4 Coco Koalaks * 0~4 Indigo Koalaks * 0~4 Morello Cherry Koalaks Room 2 * 1~3 Bloody Koalaks * 1~3 Wild Koalaks * 0~3 Pippin Koalaks * 0~3 Coco Koalaks * 0~3 Indigo Koalaks * 0~3 Morello Cherry Koalaks * 0~1 Reapalaks Room 3 * 1~3 Reapalaks * 0~3 Bloody Koalaks * 1~3 Purple Warkos * 1~3 Wild Koalaks Sadidette Rooms After finishing the "Normal Dungeon Rooms" you'll come to a small sub area filled with all manner of Koalaks. It's a three by three area, so nine maps in total, and in each corner is a Sadidette. Each player needs to collect a full set of four Brooches before fighting Skeunk. When you defeat a Sadidette, you gain a Brooch if you do not already have it. These Brooches are not lost if you die, and you can collect the Brooches in any order. You only need to fight the Sadidettes, which don't aggro (Although the Starving Doll does). You don't need to fight the Koalak mobs. Diamond Sadidette * Diamondine (120) Emerald Sadidette * Emeralda (105-120) * Emerald Doll (40-48) * Emerald Doll (40-48) * Emerald Doll (40-48) * Emerald Doll (40-48) * Emerald Doll (40-48) * Emerald Doll (40-48) * Emerald Doll (40-48) Ruby Sadidette * Ruby (100-120) Sapphire Sadidette * Sapphira (105-120) * Starving Doll (1 to 5) Skeunk's Room After you have obtained all of the Sadidette's Brooches, you must give them to the NPC (Found on the middle-right map) and you will then be taken to the final room. Skeunk * Skeunk (220) * Diamondine (105) * Emeralda (105) * Ruby (120) * Sapphira (110) * Starving Doll (2) Rewards Kaliptus Dofus Once you have defeated Skeunk you can exchange the Skeunk's Hideout Key and the Sadidette's Brooches for a Kaliptus Dofus. Please note that this will make you leave the hideout. If you want to learn the spell and/or get the pet, ask for the dofus last. Perfidious Boomerang You can exchange the following: * 10 Bloody Koalak Boomerangs * 10 Brown Warko Boomerangs * 10 Dok Alako Boomerangs * 10 Koalak Master Boomerangs To receive the spell, Perfidious Boomerang. Bloody Koalak You can also obtain a Bloody Koalak by completing the The Koalak Costume quest. Strategy Although difficult, is by no means a nightmare. It can be extremely tedious, but it isn't too bad in comparison to other epic dungeons. All teams should set off early; getting to alone requires a good deal of effort. Although most team members running this should have no problems with any mobs in Wild Canyon, they should all meet up at the entrance to Agony V'Helley as mobs there can be annoying (Though you should be able to kill them if you want to run the dungeon). The initial rooms aren't too hard, and even the Sadidettes should be no issue, though they can be very annoying. The final room, however, is a new ball game altogether. The final room of involves a fairly long and difficult battle. Since you have already fought the four Sadidettes prior to the final battle, you probably understand how they operate. Unfortunately, they are several times more lethal as a group. With the addition of Skeunk and his healing abilities they are a force to be reckoned with. What is worse, is how totally unpredictable the battle can be due to Emeralda and her transposition abilities. Although you are likely to know how each Sadidette works already, below is a summary of all the monsters in the final mob: * Skeunk: Leader of the pack. He is however pretty weak. He's essentially an Eniripsa. He tends to spend most of the fight running away and healing himself. If surrounded he casts Striking which can vary in damage, though at max hits about 200. He does however pack a nasty Word of Recovery, which can massively heal both his team mates and himself. As of such you should try to keep him away from his Sadidettes. * Emeralda: One of the more annoying Sadidettes. She can destroy most well planned strategies by randomly swapping with team mates and enemies. Killing her quickly is a must. * Diamondine: The only Sadidette who can cause too much harm. She is the fastest and causes a lot of issues. Her Lethal Dolls can be, as their name suggests, lethal. She summons them at range which makes up for the fact that they only have 1 MP. She also casts Heaviness at the start of the fight, which is a major nuisance. She should be killed as soon as possible. Taking her MP/Range is a must. Without her Lethal Doll though she is pretty weak. * Ruby: Another annoying Sadidette. With her AP/MP taking, totems and knockback she can cause major issues. Keeping her occupied while you deal with the Emeralda/Diamondine is best. * Sapphira: The weakest Sadidette. She is essentially a Prespic, turning invisible and taking AP. If you can keep her away from the battle and distract her then she's nothing. * Starving Doll: With 4 MP, 130% resistance to everything and a 1 hit ko move (that affects summons only), and a 20 AoE, massive healing spell, it's a nasty monster. There are two ways to kill it, either feed it summons (Each time it kills something it gains 1 AP, then when it reaches 14 AP it explodes dealing about 100 damage to the whole map) or get a Pandawa to lower it's resistance and then kill it. All Sadidettes also have a Boomerang spell, which is odd ranged and deals about 80 damage. There are several ways to approach , probably the easiest is: # At the very beginning try to stick your weakest player as close as possible to Diamondine. As cruel as it may sound, you will want to sacrifice your weakest link in case she summons a Lethal Doll directly next to them. She might not summon it near them, though it's best to be safe than sorry. # Kill the Starving Doll, it can and will full heal the entire enemy team every round if left alive. # Agility lock Skeunk. You need to keep him locked in a corner so that he can't get anywhere near the Sadidettes to heal them. Though as long as Emeralda is about there is a chance that he can get free. # Kill Emeralda first. In case you couldn't tell, she throws a wrench into every plan you think you've got cooked up, she can be annoying to catch though, so if you have difficulties aim to kill another Sadidette first. # Kill Diamondine. Her Lethal Dolls are too much of a risk, especially with Ruby taking AP and MP. You should aim to keep her range and MP low if possible. # Kill Ruby. You know you want to. Her AP removal and totems are a nuisance and can cause a lot of issues. # Kill Sapphira. She's the weakest sister really. You might want to kill her first, just to be one Sadidette down. # Kill Skeunk. When he's all on his own he's no threat. Tips: * Try to stay away from everything. * Have a varied group. * MP, AP and Range taking is massively useful. * As long as Diamondine is alive you are in the Gravity stats. No Coop/Trans/Swap for Sacs. Overall, isn't too bad a dungeon. You're not likely to die due to damage and the only threats really are Lethal Dolls. If you manage to stop them then you can't really lose. It can however drag out, which is itself an issue. Category:Dungeon